Holler
by J. M. Flowers
Summary: Callie uses a song to set the mood with Arizona. (Written September 2013 - pre-plane crash, post-Sofia.) Part two: Callie and Arizona fall into bed after an evening dance party. (Written December 2015 - same timeline.)
1. Holler

**AN:** I think this makes it official... I am returning to fanfiction. A dear, amazing, wonderful friend finally convinced me that I had to catch up on Grey's Anatomy after two and a half seasons away from it and, well, she was (as always) correct. I've recovered (only slightly) from my devastation over certain things and instead have fallen head first into writing again, as well as going back through all my favourite authors and reading  all of their fics.

I started thinking about this fic tonight in my fandom-fuddled daze and decided to dig around to see if I could find it. Turns out, I'm not entirely sure I ever shared it with anyone (besides the phenomenal TheQueenMermaid). But I wrote this piece in September of 2013 and I decided tonight to share it. (There is a 90% guarantee that I will be back in the next few days with a part two.) I hope you enjoy it... and seriously, listen to the song because what you remember from your childhood of the Spice Girls is vastly different from what you'll hear as an adult. So. Hot.

* * *

 **HOLLER by J.M. Flowers (September, 2013)**

She enters with her usual vigor, door slamming shut of its own accord, keys dropping noisily onto the counter followed by the audible thump of a purse hitting the hardwood floor. "Arizona," she calls, kicking off her shoes behind the couch.

Splashing water guides her into Sofia's bathroom, where the toddler is playing happily in a few inches of bubbles. Arizona sits on the lid of the toilet, head leaned back and resting on the wall. Her eyes have fluttered shut with the weight of a twenty hour day and the smell of lavender bubble bath sitting heavily in the air.

Callie greets their daughter first, dropping a kiss onto soapy dark locks; Sofia pays her no mind, groggily entranced by a new rubber duck that squeaks when she tilts it. A hum pressed gently against her wife's pink lips pulls sleepy blue eyes up to her smiling face.

"Hi," Arizona sighs, hands finding purchase on a pair of denim clad hips. "I missed you." (And, truly, she had, never ending 9-1-1 pages stealing them from plans to meet for lunch and coffee and, later, an early dinner. They'd just had glimpses of each other across the emergency room - at most - all day.)

Callie murmurs her agreement, leaning forward for another kiss before slipping her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. "I brought you a gift," she smiles, popping the device into the iPod dock that resides on the counter for bath-time sing-alongs.

"What is it?" Arizona whispers, sliding her hands down Callie's strong thighs. She resists the urge to pull her onto her lap.

"A song," Callie buzzes, peeking over her shoulder at a still-occupied Sofia. She drops her voice slightly when she turns back, leaning closer. "It made me think about you; what I want to do with you."

Arizona's breath hitches, eyeing the gentle roll of hips telling her exactly what her wife means. "What you want to do tonight?" she asks.

Callie nods, teeth tugging at her bottom lip. "I'm gonna get Sof into bed - you just sit here and listen, okay?" She turns around, feeling eyes follow her as she bends down to lift their daughter out of the bath and wrap her in a towel. She grins when she sees Arizona out of the corner of her eye, swallowing roughly, and presses play without comment before carrying their toddler out to her own bedroom.

Arizona chuckles lightly, surprised by the selection. She'd expected something grungy - dirty sexy, like Callie tends to be between the sheets. Instead, she's having flashbacks of her years in college: dancing in her bedroom to the radio. This song hadn't seemed quite so raunchy back then, but of course it hadn't included the implications set by a certain Calliope Torres.

She brightens the screen, giggling again because her big, bad, rock star wife really has chosen a song by... _The Spice Girls._ The chorus picks up, dragging her focus back to the task at hand.

 _I wanna make you holler, and hear you scream my name._ Instinctively, the heat at her center rises, images of Callie grinding against her jumping to the forefront of her mind. _Imagine us together, me driving you insane. You will give in to me._

Arizona groans, tipping her head back as another wave of desire burns a path through her stomach. She stands quickly, stopping to lean in the doorway and watch as a nightgown is pulled over Sofia's head.

Callie looks up, smirking. "Okay, Sof," she whispers against sleepy-warm baby skin, "Mama is really tired so you have to snuggle down like a big girl and go to sleep, so I can go tuck Mama into bed, too."

Sofia eyes them both carefully, eyelids already drooping as she's lifted into the crib that will soon be replaced by a day bed. "Mami," she mumbles, "Mama, love you."

"Love you, too, big girl," Arizona swears, rushing forward to place a kiss on one cheek while Callie claims the other. With a brief interlude to drain the bathtub and grab the phone from the dock, they flick off the lights throughout their apartment and retreat to their own room.

The door clicks shut, Arizona's back hitting it soon after. "Spice Girls, Calliope?" she teases, head tilting as her wife latches her lips onto her neck, humming in response. "I thought you were dirtier than that."

Callie grunts, disconnecting her mouth to speak but letting her hands continue to wander. "Please, have you heard '2 Become 1?' Girl power was always synonymous with sex."

"Making love," Arizona corrects, pushing her hips forward.

"Whatever," Callie mutters, tugging at the bottom of Arizona's shirt.

Arizona shakes her head, removing Callie's hands from her waist and lifting them towards her face. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she purrs, nudging her center against Callie's hips again and earning herself a pleasingly disgruntled moan.

"What?" Callie whimpers, trying to regain control of her limbs.

Arizona smirks, releasing her grip on tanned skin to retrieve the phone from where it was unceremoniously tossed on the floor. She hooks it into the other iPod dock on their dresser, pressing play before pulling off her shirt to reveal a pink satin bra. She mouths the words as they escape from the speakers.

 _I wanna make you holler._

 _Imagine us together._

 _Don't be afraid to play my game._

Callie closes the distance between them in half a beat, tossing her own shirt behind herself and pressing their skin together. She bites at Arizona's lips, stopping the lip synched serenade so she can taste the curls of her tongue.

Arizona buries her hands in dark brown hair, letting strands slide between her fingers and gently cool her heated skin, combing her way through so the curls wrap around pale skin and tickle her palms. Fingers wander lower, massaging into Callie's neck before tracing a path to the hooks of her bra. Arizona slips them out of the eyes one by one, feeling breasts loosen from their constraints and settle heavily against her own. She steps out of the kiss, allowing space between them so she can ogle as Callie finishes the job, tossing her bra behind herself. It hits the door before dropping to the floor.

Arizona's thumbs stroke at dark, erect nipples, tingling as they swipe across the bumps of her areolas. "You know," she offers, "Ginger was always my favourite Spice Girl."

"Yeah?" Callie whispers, rubbing her fingertips along the vertebrae of her wife's bare spine.

"Yeah," Arizona continues, "The boobs were a big deal."

"Scary had boobs, too."

"Scary didn't wear spandex mini dresses," she admits, smirking at the validity of her confession. "Besides, Ginger's original name was Sexy Spice - they only changed it when they got all those little ears listening."

Callie chuckles, getting a cheeky grin flashed in her direction. "I was always more partial to Baby. The blue eyes, blonde hair; sweet and innocent. Beautiful."

Arizona blushes, ducking her head. "Thank you."

"Oh, you thought I was talking about you?" Callie teases, giggling when a hand smacks playfully at her arm. She quickly undoes her wife's bra in one fell swoop, throwing it over her shoulder so she can examine porcelain breasts. "Hmmm," she mumbles beneath a sighing breath. "Definitely better than Baby Spice."

A laugh fills the room, Arizona tumbling backwards onto the bed. _Start from the bottom and work your way up slowly._ Callie smiles, urging Arizona to lift her hips so she can slip her pajama pants down her legs. "I'm going to do just as Baby Spice says," she husks, lips brushing against the soft skin of pale cheek.

"Calliope?" Arizona interrupts, eyes closed as she chews on her bottom lip.

"Mhm?"

"Don't mention the Spice Girls anymore."

There's an almost imperceptible nod before she trails her fingers along the edge of bright pink panties, stimulating the sensitive skin. The underwear disappear over the edge of the bed in one quick action, leaving Callie gazing thoughtfully at already swelling labia. She settles herself over her wife, her jeans adding an extra element of friction between them as she grinds slowly into naked skin.

It earns her a completion of step one. "Calliope," Arizona hisses, clamping her jaw shut to lessen the noise.

"I wanna make you holler," Callie sings softly before capturing Arizona's mouth with her own. Her tongue dances across her bottom lip, curling gently to flick at the back of incisors. Her right hand dips lower, burning a path down Arizona's torso. She rips the button of her jeans open, slipping her hand beneath her underwear into the warmth of her own arousal.

Blue eyes open, feeling the change in pressure and watching as Callie's chest heaves above her with a shuddered breath. "Let me?" she whispers, following her wife's guiding hand to the space between her legs. Once again, her fingers slides through curls (though wonderfully different than before), feeling them rub against her palm as she swipes at Callie's clit. The groan that meets her ears serves to egg her on. "Take off your pants," she pleads.

Together, they tug the tight denim down Callie's legs, kicking the jeans to the growing pile on the floor. Arizona gently nudges a lacy black thong down tan legs, revealing her wife in all her glory. "Latin Spice," she kids, returning her fingers to play with the nub at Callie's center.

Callie's eyebrows furrow, her eyes clenched tight. "You said -"

"Shhh," Arizona whispers, nipping at the shoulder above, "Don't be afraid to play my game."

"So whatcha gonna do?" Callie adds on, thrusting towards the pulse of nimble fingers at her core. The answer is a plunge into her, fingertip curling along her walls. She manages a tiny moan as oxygen floods from her mouth in a sigh.

"Scream my name," Arizona directs, using her other hand to pull Callie's face closer to her own, trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

"Arizona," Callie whimpers, still trying to catch her breath as her wife's skilled finger slips in and out of her, the gentle slap of juices just a faint melody while Arizona starts shallow.

A ring finger is added to the mix, curling deeper within warm depths. "Scream my name," Arizona requests again, using a thrust of her hips upward to give Callie an extra bit of pleasure.

Her actions are rewarded with a slightly louder, "Arizona."

One more push - hips included - and Callie lets out a scream.

"Arizona!"

"Mmm, thank you," Arizona whispers, biting gently into her wife's clavicle. She cools the spot with a swish of her tongue, letting it guide her way back up to Callie's ear. She tugs on the lobe with her teeth, burying kisses in the curve of her jaw.

They set a rhythm, grinding against each other, Arizona's hand still working at her wife's center. Each roll of Callie's hips knock Arizona's wrist into her own clit, her stomach clenching with arousal. Callie opens her eyes just in time to see Arizona bite down hard on her bottom lip. Instinctively, she sets her own hand against her wife's other set of lips, parting them to gather juices on her fingers. She slides her fingers into her carefully, trying not to startle her, but Arizona responds by wrapping her legs around her waist, pulling them tighter against each other.

Somewhere in the distance, the song begins a repeat. _I wanna make you holler._


	2. Stop

**AN:** Surprise! Look who kept her promise... I originally thought part two would pick up where Holler left off, but as soon as I started writing I knew I was wrong. I do hope you'll forgive me. On the upside, this is going to be a three parter now, because there's still one more necessary Spice Girls song we need to cover.

Anyways, hoards of thank yous to the always amazing TheQueenMermaid who puts up with my "please read this NOWWW" harassment and who sat up with me when I spontaneously decided this needed to be edited and posted tonight. I'd be nothing without her patience and guidance and hilarious editing notes.

And thank you to all of you, who left comments and favourited this and added it to your story alerts. I appreciate the support.

Let's find out if my writing has improved in two years...

* * *

 **HOLLER: Part Two**

 **STOP by J.M. Flowers (December, 2015)**

There's a dance party happening in the living room, music loud and limbs flying (sort of) to the beat. The littlest one tosses out the biggest moves; kicking her feet, shaking her butt, pointing at everything and nothing in particular. Her moms are only reserved by comparison sake, trying (and failing, mostly) to remember choreography that has long since been pushed from their minds.

If they're succeeding at anything, it's laughing. Giggles bubble free completely uninhibited, the sound egging their daughter on (because she is still little enough to truly believe that all attention is always focused solely on her). Their little girl looks up brightly, pleased with herself and seeking out the recognition for a job well done. She earns it, being scooped up and smothered with kisses by her mama.

"Oh, God, she's so cute," Arizona gushes, peppering kisses across Sofia's face before settling the squirming toddler back on their dance floor.

"I wonder where she gets it from," Callie teases, grabbing her wife's hand and coaxing her into a spin. Arizona twirls before tumbling against Callie, a hand on either shoulder to steady herself. It's the perfect opportunity to sneak a kiss.

"You know," Callie says as their lips part, "If we were really serious about nailing these dance moves, we would've watched the music video."

"Hmmm," Arizona hums, grabbing one more kiss before pulling away completely. "That would've been the responsible thing to do." She smiles as Sofia wraps a tiny hand around one of her fingers, mimicking Arizona's spin before going back to her own moves.

"Although," Callie continues, dropping back onto the couch with a heavy sigh, "I really thought Sporty Spice would remember the dance."

Arizona frowns, turning quickly to frown at Callie. "Why am I Sporty Spice?" she asks, mildly offended. "I thought I was Baby Spice."

Callie shrugs, looking away to hide a smile. "Well, Sporty Spice just always seemed the most gay."

And, somehow, Callie finds herself being tackled by her (usually) gentle wife. But the attack is so sudden - so quickly it is that Arizona is straddling her on the couch, her hands on either side of her head - that Callie has to classify it as a linebacker move. Almost... Sporty-esque. "Oof," is all she manages in response.

"I'm Baby Spice," Arizona demands, "I have always been Baby Spice. Tell me I'm Baby Spice."

Sofia giggles behind them, running towards the couch and throwing herself at the soft security of a cushion. She tugs at it, testing out some of her new climbing tricks in an effort to regain her mothers' focus.

"I like Sporty Spice," Callie shrugs, not yet ready to give up this line of teasing.

Arizona squishes her lips into that adorable thinking expression that only seems to come out when she's trying to prove that she's right. It takes everything in Callie to keep from kissing her, wanting to see where their playful banter leads.

Sofia pops up next to them, crawling into the tiny bit of space still available between their bodies. Arizona sits back, giving her some more room. "Sofia," she whispers, leaning close to their daughter's right ear, "Tell Mommy that I'm Baby Space."

Sofia turns, looking up at her mama with curious eyes. "Baby?" she asks.

Arizona nods. "Tell Mommy, Sof."

Sofia turns again, looking curiously at Callie. "Baby," she says, patting the hand that Arizona has resettled on her knee, bracing both of them from tipping in any one direction.

A beam breaks out across Callie's face and she reaches forward to pull their almost-two year old into a tight hug. She kisses up and down her cheeks, eliciting a round of giggles from the (still, again, always) squirming toddler. "You're a traitor," she laughs, burying her face in soft, dark curls.

Arizona leans in, adding her own kisses to their daughter's head. "You're on my team, right Sof?" The little girl arches her back, deciding suddenly that she has much better things to do than be covered in the affection she sought out. Her mothers concede, Arizona graciously scooping her up and placing her on the floor. Sofia rushes over to her toy box, already forgetting the music that is still playing loudly and the dance party they were all so engaged in moments before.

Oh, to be a toddler.

Arizona shifts her weight, tipping to the side in an effort to resettle on the couch next to her wife, but Callie grabs her hips and halts the movement. "Who said you could leave?" she asks, leaning forward for a kiss. Arizona meets her in the middle, one hasty smooch turning into a second slower one and a third that's even slower.

"Mmm," Arizona murmurs, eyes closed as their lips part. "I don't know what it is with you and the Spice Girls this week, but I am kind of loving it."

Callie laughs. "Only kind of?" she jokes, tugging her wife closer for another kiss. She swipes her tongue along her bottom lip, pulling away before Arizona can do anything about that implication.

"Baby!" Sofia exclaims, running at the couch for a second time. In her right hand she clutches a stuffed baby doll, holding it up proudly for her mothers to see. "Baby." She throws it up onto the couch, exhibiting more of her climbing skills as she rather quickly appears beside it (at which point Arizona shoots Callie a knowing look, because they really need to step up some of their baby proofing).

"Baby," Sofia says again, clutching the baby doll to her chest.

"Oh, you're so smart," Callie sighs, lovingly running her fingers through their daughter's hair. Arizona takes the opportunity to slip off her wife's lap, snuggling in close next to her on the opposite side from Sofia. Their little girl accepts the offering that it is, crawling into her mommy's lap and leaning into her for a hug.

They stay like that for a few minutes, the three of them burrowing into each other as exhaustion starts to make itself known. Arizona separates briefly, reaching across to the coffee table to grab the remote. She shuts the music off, the room falling eerily silent, before curling back into her wife's side. She runs a single hand down the back of their daughter's head, stroking those delicious curls and smiling as Sofia's eyes start to flutter shut, her blinks getting longer.

 _'Is she falling asleep?'_ Callie mouths over the little one's head, earning a nod from her wife. They relax, silently agreeing to let their daughter drift off against her mommy's chest, her mama's hand rubbing up and down her back. Dozy snuggles mean easy bedtimes, and they're both happy with the idea of just putting their already pajama clad daughter into her crib and crawling into bed themselves.

It takes ten minutes before she's well and truly asleep. Her breathing settles into a steady rhythm and little snuffly snores can be felt with every breath. Arizona stands first, gently lifting Sofia so that Callie can stand, too. Sofia shifts easily into Arizona's arms, burying her face in her mama's neck. And her mommy? Well, she can't help the smile that fills her face.

They move as a unit to the nursery, Callie occasionally running fingers down both of her girls' backs unconsciously. There's a practiced rhythm to their movements: Arizona kissing Sofia's head, Callie kissing her cheek, Arizona lifting Sofia over the bars into her crib, Callie laying a blanket on top of her. Callie turns on the nightlight above her bed, stopping briefly to stare at their beautiful little girl. Arizona slips an arm around her, setting her chin on her shoulder to stare with her.

Neither of them is completely sure how they got so lucky, to be where they are. With a beautiful little girl and jobs they love and a marriage that feels so right. An unspoken gratitude flutters between them, filling Callie's chest with a contented sigh.

Arizona kisses her shoulder. "Let's go to bed," she whispers, Callie nodding her agreement. They move quietly out of the room, one of them flicking out the light, the other closing the door gently behind them.

The rest of it happens like a dance, though with far less limb-flinging than their earlier grooving. Callie checks the lock on the door, Arizona checks that the coffee maker is full for the morning. Lights are turned off throughout the apartment, the stereo system powered down. They slip into their bedroom, closing the door softly behind them. Teeth are brushed and faces scrubbed and slowly they leave the busy day behind them.

Arizona is first into bed, fluffing the covers up around herself when Callie joins her, flicking off the bedside lamp before slipping under the covers, too. "When I was in college," Arizona murmurs, "My friends and I dressed up as the Spice Girls for Halloween. Even at nineteen, they all knew I was Baby Spice. It was never a question."

Callie shrugs, shifting lower beneath the duvet and pulling it up tighter around herself. "I never really got to be part of that type of thing," she admits softly.

Arizona frowns, rolling over on her pillow to stare intently at her wife. A bit of light filters in around the curtains, illuminating the profile of Callie's face as her eyes adjust. "What do you mean?" she asks, voice soft in the darkness.

Callie shrugs again, eyes glued to the ceiling. "There wasn't a Spice Girl who looked like me. When my friends wanted to dress up like them, the choices of which spice they would each be was so obvious. But, for me... it wasn't. Because you'd look at the black girl and see Scary, or the redhead and she'd be Ginger, and whoever was the most athletic was always Sporty. It was easy to look at each of those girls and see people you knew... but I didn't see me when I looked at them. I didn't feel... included, you know?"

Arizona nods, worry lines deepening.

"Of course, it didn't help that all the other girls could see that, too, and they had to remind me that I couldn't have girl power. I wanted so badly to sing _Stop_ with them and know the moves... I went home and sang alone in my bedroom."

Arizona's face has softened, blue eyes going glassy with sympathy. She scoots closer to her wife, wiping away a stray tear that has dribbled down Callie's cheek during her confession. "Calliope," she sighs, her eyes dancing across features that are slowly becoming more visible as her eyes adjust.

Callie draws her eyes away from the ceiling, trying to smile as she makes eye contact with her wife. "I am so, so lucky to have you, Arizona," she swears, "When I'm with you... I don't feel left out."

Arizona closes the distance between them urgently, pressing her lips against her wife's in a desperate need to comfort her. "You are so, so beautiful," she whispers as she pulls away, gazing down at her and stroking dark hair away from her face. "And you have so much more girl power than those stupid kids will ever have."

Callie laughs, a true smile breaking across her teary-eyed face. "I love you," she promises, pulling Arizona down for another kiss. She swipes her tongue along her wife's bottom lip, silently requesting access. Arizona obliges quickly, opening her mouth and meeting Callie's tongue with her own.

For the third time that night, another dance begins.

Arizona's left hand wanders first, snaking its way down Callie's side and to the thin patch of skin between the hem of her loose t-shirt and the elastic waistband of her pajama pants. She slips her fingers upwards, under the flowy fabric, gently massaging the warm abdomen beneath her hand. She strokes the soft skin above Callie's hip, tracing patterns with her fingertips.

Callie's hands simultaneously trail across her wife's cheeks, wrapping around her neck so she can pull her mouth tighter against her own, trying to deepen their kiss. She tugs at her bottom lip as she backs off a little, quickly returning to push her tongue a little further into Arizona's mouth. The action earns her a hum of approval in response. She twirls her fingers in the wispy bits of blonde hair at the nape of her wife's neck, tongue flicking at the insides of Arizona's cheeks.

They pull apart at the same time, both of them breathing heavily. The temperature is rising quickly in their room. Arizona's breath tickles Callie's face, ruffling hair that has fallen across her forehead. Arizona smiles, pulling her left hand out from under Callie's shirt to affectionately push dark curls back towards the pillow beneath her wife's head. Callie responds by tugging her closer, urging Arizona's body right against her side.

And, suddenly, it's like years haven't gone by and they're back at the very beginning: one of them laying back on the bed, the other tight against their side with the tops of their bodies pressed together. They're back on the morning of a Valentine's Day before Sofia was even a blip on the radar, a Christmas Eve after she was, a night at home with neither of them on call. The years have passed by so quickly, but they are still two women who fell in love somewhere between an elevator and a living room dance party all those years ago. They are still two women in love with each other.

Two women desperate to prove just how much.

Arizona hand returns to its post beneath Callie's shirt, slipping under the fabric faster than it did the first time. Their lips meet again, Arizona's body arching to add more pressure. She rubs at Callie's heated skin, her left hand trailing higher and higher until it meets the underside of a breast.

Callie hums at the contact, her fingers trailing down Arizona's ribcage to her hips, grabbing hold and lifting her wife on top of her. Arizona drops a knee on either side of her, Callie's hips rolling unconsciously between her legs, surging upwards. The brush of still-clothed centers sends a gasp tumbling from Arizona's lips, breaking apart their kiss once more.

"Maybe we should lose the pajamas," Arizona suggests, already pushing Callie's shirt further up her body.

Callie shakes her head, squeezing the curves above her wife's hips. As always, she tugs her closer as if they can never, ever be close enough. "No, not yet," she murmurs, leaning forward for another kiss. She bites gently at Arizona's bottom lip.

Arizona chuckles, pleased by the progression of a carefree night at home. Because who really has Spice Girls dance parties on a Thursday night, trying to remember the choreographed moves for _Stop_ , and then falls into bed with the beautiful wonder that is one Calliope Torres? Who would've ever looked at a Baby Spice like her and thought she would end up with a woman like this?

"Stop laughing," Callie scolds, eyes still closed and hands roaming up and down Arizona's torso. "You're making it hard to kiss you."

But Arizona can't help it, and she shakes her head hoping it'll knock free the smile that is suddenly glued to her face. "I can't stop," she giggles, sitting up. She runs a single finger along Callie's bottom lip, her smile somehow widening. "How do we keep getting from Spice Girls to this?"

Callie shrugs, her eyelids lifting to expose chocolate eyes, her pupils so wide her irises almost disappear. "Are you complaining?"

Arizona's smile drops a little, her head quickly shaking again for a completely different reason. "No," she promises, her other hand slipping out of Callie's shirt again to grab onto her cheeks. "No, not at all. Not ever."

It's Callie's turn to laugh, wanting to kiss that adorable smiling mouth back into a wide grin. Her hands drift up to Arizona's jaw, guiding her face back down and bringing her whole body with it. For a few minutes, all they do is kiss, teeth and tongues and lips moving in a well practiced rhythm.

"Now can I take your clothes off?" Arizona asks, lips separating from her wife's to kiss a path across her cheek and down her neck. Callie hums an unintelligible response, her eyes fluttering open before closing again. Arizona finds that spot between Callie's shoulder and jaw, wrapping her mouth around her pulse point and swiping her tongue against the thumping beat. She bites at it gently as she pulls away, sitting up once more and bringing Callie with her.

She tugs at Callie's shirt, lifting it slowly up and over her head until two plump breasts are fully on display. She tosses the fabric that covered them off the side of the bed, turning her attention to the tight buds of Callie's nipples. Callie moans as Arizona sucks one areola into her mouth, tongue swirling around the sensitive peak of her breast. She slips one hand into Arizona's hair, holding her head where it is as her mouth works its magic.

Callie's other hand meanders a path down Arizona's spine, finding the hem of her camisole and slipping beneath the tight material to stroke at bare skin. "Can we take your shirt off, too?" she asks, her voice husky and low. Arousal is creeping up on her, the slow and steady burn of their foreplay sparking a fire in her belly.

Arizona pulls away for a second, frantically lifting her tank up and over her head and tossing it to the floor. She returns her attention to Callie's breast, one hand massaging the nipple that was just between her lips as her mouth sets to work on the other.

Callie pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, her head tipping backwards as she lets out a moan. Though she would never classify herself as the pillow princess type - especially not with Arizona - she can't deny that she is definitely, _definitely_ , enjoying the attention her wife is giving her. Another wave of arousal shoots through her, making itself known as warmth between her legs. She wraps her arms around Arizona's bare torso, trying to pull their naked skin flush together.

"Kiss me," she murmurs, her voice coming out much needier than she would've expected.

Arizona chuckles, releasing the nipple she's been so focused on to kiss more of Callie's skin. First, her sternum, then up her neck and along the side of her jaw before finally, _finally_ , meeting her lips. They both seem to sigh into the kiss, tongues darting out and flicking at each other.

Callie tugs again, pulling Arizona towards herself until her breasts squish against the bare skin of her chest. Her hips roll unconsciously, pushing upwards once more. The front of her brushes the warmth emanating between Arizona's legs, apparent through the thin material of her pajama pants and the way she is still straddling Callie's lap. "Oh God," Callie breathes, releasing Arizona's lips to bury her face in her neck. "Please... Please take your pants off," she begs.

Arizona answers by simply grinding against her, the skilled roll of her lower half and the heat of her center unwinding Callie further. A moan escapes from Callie's lips, her nose nudging further into the curve of Arizona's neck. Her tongue darts out, licking the warm skin in front of her mouth and the sweat that has appeared there.

It's like flipping a switch inside Arizona, that tongue against the sensitive skin of her neck. Her need becomes urgent, arousal making itself even more evident between her legs. She feels her underwear get warmer and wetter, her hips rolling faster in desperation.

Callie pulls her head back to watch her, Arizona's eyes squeezed shut and her lower half frantic in its movements. She could watch her, just like this, forever... Slowly unraveling above her. She watches her grind herself to the brink before grabbing her hips and pushing her off her lap and onto her back on the other side of the bed. Because as hot as that may be, it's not what she has in mind tonight.

"Hey," Arizona whines, eyes opening wide and revealing very dilated pupils in the center of dark baby blues.

Callie ignores her, focusing instead on tugging pajama pants and underwear down her wife's pale legs. She licks her lips, eyeing the folds of skin now on display and the moisture that is so very apparent on them. She fumbles, trying to push her own pajama pants down just as fast, kicking them off her legs as she lowers herself on top of Arizona.

Callie positions herself carefully, one forearm resting next to Arizona's head to brace her weight, one leg slipping between Arizona's so she can push a thigh upwards into her. She rolls her hips against the thigh between her own legs, shaking a little bit at the relief of feeling friction at her center. The hand that's holding her up slips into blonde hair, twirling a strand between her fingers. Her other hand journeys south, sweeping through more blonde hair before disappearing between wet, swollen lips. They both sigh at the contact, Callie surging forward to push her tongue into Arizona's mouth.

Arizona's hands wrap around Callie's back, stroking and massaging sweaty skin downwards until she can cup her ass. She pulls her wife's lower half tight against her thigh, urging her into a rhythm as she pumps her leg. It meets the wet heat of Callie's center, Callie pulling back from their kiss to hiss out her pleasure. A plump lip disappears between her teeth, eyelids hooding in ecstasy.

Callie's finger seeks out Arizona's clitoris, pressing hard against it at first before easing off and rubbing a gentle circle around it. She repeats the action once, then twice, and then a third time, her finger pressing harder with each return. The fourth time, she keeps the pressure, pushing the bundle of nerves around in a circle. Arizona moans, biting at her bottom lip. Callie repeats the move, earning another growl of pleasure that encourages more fluid to pool at her own center.

Arizona notices, taking one hand off Callie's ass and slipping it between her thigh and the center that Callie is still grinding against her. She swipes a single finger through Callie's labia, grazing her fingernail gently across her clitoris. Callie answers with a groan, nudging Arizona's hand in a quest for more. Arizona acquiesces, mimicking Callie's movements against her own clit but working, instead, in the up and down motion that her wife seems to prefer. She presses gently, then backs off, a little harder, then backs off, working slowly towards the constant pressure that Callie has already reached. Up and down she rubs, finally giving in to the push that Callie is using against her own throbbing clit.

They meet with sloppy kisses, missing each other's lips and landing on cheeks half of their attempts. They don't bother with tongues, too focused on activities further down their bodies. Callie changes her move, easing off on the pressure she's using and flicking at Arizona's clit instead. Arizona feels her legs quake with each flick, her body responding positively before her mind can even make sense of what's happening.

She mimics Callie's hand again, her wife momentarily freezing above her before a breathy moan escapes her lips, dark eyes squeezing tighter as her head tips backwards. She flicks again, and again... and again, delighting in the way Callie's whole body seems to tense with each touch. They are in much the same place, Arizona's legs quivering without her consent.

Callie's ministrations change once more, a second finger joining the mix. She sets one on each side of Arizona's clit, rubbing up and down and then around in circles, her fingers touching her pulsing nub just enough to elicit gasps of pleasure. She wraps her other hand around one of Arizona's breasts, kneading gently at the soft flesh, fingers finding her tightened nipple and tweaking it. Arizona's gasps get louder, more fluid escaping between her legs and onto Callie's fingers.

Arizona gives in, abandoning the flicking she can't seem to focus on (but will another time, when she can more thoroughly enjoy the way Callie responds to it). She adds a second finger at Callie's clit, pressing down on it and rubbing back and forth diagonally. She brings her other hand around to the front of Callie's lower half, gathering juices on one finger before plunging into her.

Callie lets out a whimper.

It takes everything in Arizona to not get carried away by the feel of Callie's hand between her own legs, wanting desperately to bring her wife to the same point she is so they can tumble into an orgasm together. She tries to move her fingers in a way she knows that works, gentle at her clitoris as her finger pumps in and out before being joined by another, the two of them curling inside and stroking at the spongy walls of Callie's vagina. She reaches for the spot she knows is there, moaning herself when she meets it and Callie whimpers again. Her whole body seems to tighten at the sound.

Callie can feel Arizona tensing beneath her, her own body responding in much the same way. A fog has settled over her, the only visible thing the face of her beautiful wife in throes of passion beneath her. She rocks her hips, egging Arizona and her fingers along. They're both almost there and she knows just the thing that will throw her wife over the edge.

She leans forward, hips still rolling, fingers still working, and pulls a nipple between her teeth. Arizona lets out a scream before her whole body tenses, her fingers going stiff inside Callie. The sensation sends Callie falling after her, the arm beside Arizona's head going weak and collapsing all of Callie's weight onto her wife.

Their bodies quake, every muscle tightening before releasing all at once. Toes curl and legs tingle and fingers continue to stroke absentmindedly, coaxing out a few aftershocks. It's as if their entire bodies have released a sigh, one great big full-body yawn.

Callie smiles as her legs continue to tremble, carefully pulling her hand out from between Arizona's legs and wrapping it around her waist. She nudges her nose into Arizona's shoulder, breathing in the smell of her: sweat and arousal and just a hint of coconut body wash.

Arizona pulls both of her hands away from Callie's center, both of them moaning as her fingers come out of her vagina. She rubs her hands up Callie's sides, wrapping around her waist and squeezing her in a tight hug. She wraps one leg around one of her wife's, burying her face in her neck as she smiles, too.

The fog slowly begins to lift.

"I'm gonna squish you," Callie whispers as it clears, kissing the skin beneath her mouth.

Arizona shakes her head, holding her tighter. "I like this... I like you on top of me."

Callie blushes, kissing her shoulder again and then turning her head to kiss Arizona's neck. She brings a hand up to sweep away messy blonde hair that is clinging to sweaty skin. "I like _you_ ," she murmurs between kisses, "But I want a turn to hold you."

Arizona sighs, squeezing Callie one more time before rolling them onto their sides, limbs still intertwined. She reaches a hand up to stroke dark hair off her wife's face, smiling as Callie does the same for her. They both lean into a kiss... that turns into another... and then another.

"You're so beautiful, Calliope," Arizona breathes, fingers lingering on a warm cheek. "You know that, right? You know that I'm the one who's lucky to have you, right?"

Callie shakes her head, placing another kiss on her lips.

Arizona presses on. "You're so much better than some carbon copy of a 90s pop star, Callie. You are so beautiful and so smart and so... good with your hands."

Callie laughs, setting her forehead against Arizona's.

"You can sing _Stop_ with me anytime," Arizona promises. "Heck, we can even watch the music video and learn the dance."

A wide grin spreads across Callie's face as she meets Arizona's lips again. "You're the only person I want to do that with," she murmurs.

"But Sofia can join in, too," Arizona adds, a wide grin of her own spreading across her face. She nudges Callie's nose with her own.

"Oh, of course," Callie laughs, "She's got better dance moves than both of us combined."

They kiss again, eyelids fluttering as sleep began to crawl its way up their bodies. Callie reaches down the bed to grab the duvet, pulling it up around them before setting her forehead back against her wife's. Beneath the covers, fingers trailed up and down cooling skin, tracing mindless patterns along backs and hips.

Sleepily, Callie begins to sing, "Stop right now, thank you very much... I need somebody with a human touch." Arizona smiles, helplessly joining in even as exhaustion starts to tug her from consciousness. "Hey you, always on the run... Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun."

They fall asleep smiling, Callie feeling a lot more included than she did before.


End file.
